Pente
by clam theif
Summary: Pente knew she was different.Why else would she be forbidden to go near materia? She knew that she was was far too young for her maturity. Thanks to her friend Reno, she's off to find her father, and the only people who can answer her questions. RenoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Pente

Okay, first of all, this isn't going to be a major, serious fanfic. This isn't supposed to make the hardcore gamers of FFVII excited. This is for the FANGIRLS. Like me. I recently gained an obsession with Reno, thanks to Advent Children, and so…yeah…I won't say anymore. There's some interesting ideas of mine associated with Vincent, Lucrecia, Hojo and Sephiroth. You don't have to agree with me, but this is just something I got myself caught up in thinking about. I mean, I've seriously analyzed Vincent's story, and thought this might somehow play along with it, some if it may not, but that's just mostly to help the plot going. I know people are going to read this and end up scratching their heads at the plots involved, you know, go ahead. This is how my mind works, and I love it. Some of you may love it too, some of you may hate it. Please, only review negatively if you have absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on. - Thanks. Otherwise, all other kinds of reviews are accepted. (By the way, if you're a fan who takes things waaay too seriously, don't bother reading this, you'll hate it. Haha.)

_"Daaddy!" the small girl called out as the man in the cape slowly walked away into the distance. Glancing back, black hair flapping in the wind, he flashed a pale pink smile at the girl._

_His skin was white, hair black, both seeming to desire being reversed, so the hair could finally lighten with age, and the skin to darken by the sun._

_Returning briefly to the girl, the man crouched down to her level. The girls porcelain skin seeming blackened compared to the man's, she looked him right in the eye. Her sparkling, almost neon like, blue eyes dripping with the tears of loss._

_"I never said goodbye to the only love left in my life." He whispered peacefully, caressing the little girl's cheek. She threw her arms around the man._

_"When'll you be back?" she asked, as the man let her down. The man gave her a distraught expression._

_"I can't say." He replied sadly, seeing the small girls miserable, tearful gaze. "But I know you can tough it out." He forced the little girl into smiling, as he flashed a rare, strictly happy grin. "You're a strong girl. You're a Valentine." _

Sitting up quickly, I caught my breath. I never exactly could remember my dad leaving me. I just remember, that I know time, and logic could not explain how I was the age I was, while my father was the age he was.

My eighteenth birthday had just come a few months prior, and I know my fathers, supposed forty-eighth birthday had come as well. But my father, was not forty-eight. My father, was twenty-seven. If one should do the math quickly, my father could not have possibly been eleven when I was born.

He would visit a lot, even though it would be for short periods of time. It seems it would be short because he knew that I couldn't know the truth as to this strange age issue.

I know a lot about my mom though, and because of her, I'm not allowed anywhere near materia or any of the surviving people with mako energy running through their veins. My mother was a victim of the negative effects of mako, unfortunately killing her. But with my mother, I know that with her, my being alive is very disorderly. My mother gave birth to the infamous Sephiroth…only after I was born. Yet, Sephiroth seemed to have been in his twenties, while I am only a teen. Something, concerning the people in my family, alters our age, and I'm not allowed to know why.

I sat at the edge of my bed and thought hard at the dream about my father. It had been constant for the past few months. I took a short glance out at Nibelheim. I had been living here for my entire life, ever since I can remember, at least.

I wasn't supposed to leave the town. I had been told that in a letter from my father. He claims there's too much mako energy out there. I'm not supposed to get too much contact with it. Or materia…Wouldn't you think that it would be hard now? I mean, even though no one is fighting much anymore, materia is everywhere.

"Pente!" I groaned hearing Carolin, the lady who houses me, yelling for me to get up. "It's past noon, and you need to go into town for me!"

I stood up and tied back my dark blonde hair, and grabbed myself a bra as I headed into the bathroom. "You're not my goddamn mom!" I yelled arrogantly as I changed. I stepped lazily back into my room and threw my dirty clothes on to my constantly unmade bed.

The room was almost naked, a bed, a chair, and a desk for school work. Looking at the desk, I glanced at the notes I had been getting from the library in the mansion next door. I closed my eyes and pleaded that Carolin hadn't been looking, if she had, well, my father would learn about it.

Picking up the notebook, I lifted up my mattress and shoved the book underneath. Searching, I sifted around my desk for my gloves. They were really, really matchless. They were infused with about twelve different combat skills. No matter where I went outside of the house, these gloves came.

I clumped down the stairs, and leaned against the wall of the kitchen. Yawning, both out of boredom and sleepiness and struggled to open the cabinet for something to eat.

"I wonder where you get it from." Carolin snapped, shoving a cup of scalding coffee into my hands. "I remember your father! He was a well-behaved young gentleman! And so was your mother!"

I took a sip of the coffee, burning my tongue. "It's because of who I was raised by." I grumbled, holding my tongue, literally.

"And you should be pretty damn grateful for that!" Carolin growled, threatening me with her sponge. "It was me or Professor Hojo!"

"You couldn't have anyways!" I replied angrily, "he wasone of the workers for Shinra that Dad didn't want me around! or he was."

"I should send you off to Midgar!" Carolin continued.

"You caan't!" I said, almost singing. "It's a shrine, now!" Before Carolin could respond with another one of her witty comments, I was out there door, a thousand gil in hand.

I stepped out of the door, and bumped into two people who I had grown familiar with when I was in my early teens.

"Good to see you again." I half-laughed, seeing Reno and Rude looking at me as if I was a suspect in some sort of crime.

"Have you been feeling strange lately?" Reno asked in a sort of infomercial tone. "Have you been wondering why—"

"Do you have a letter from my dad or what?" I asked sternly. "Does he request my attendance to some sort of meeting?"

"Cloud Strife requests your attendance in Kalm." Rude continued sternly.

"Really?" I asked. "And who might this Cloud Strife be?" Reno elbowed me.

"I'll tell you about him after you get me some food from my mom." I groaned, annoyed. "Come on Rude."

"Just because I'm staying with your mom doesn't mean you can invite yourself in any time!" I yelled at him, following him back into the house, Rude walking casually behind me.

I threw open the door. "Reno you ass! Stop hitting on a friggen' minor!" Rude walked in slowly behind me, seeming to be talking into one of those awesome Shinra headsets.

"This was my house first, sweetie." Reno joked, jumping into the fridge.

I bent my head back and groaned. "Carolin! Your son's back!" The woman quickly descended the stairs, looking at her, I could never tell if she was Reno's real mom or not.

"You!" she pointed at me, waving my notebook. "I'll be getting your father tonight!"

"Mom, it's good to see you!" Reno stepped in playing suck-up. Thank you, jackass. "You're looking great, have you been exfoliating?" Slowly, Reno lead Carolin out of the house, enough time so I could sit down at the table and talk to Rude.

"So?" I asked. "Any news from my dad?" I grabbed the pot of coffee, after getting up quickly, and poured two cups.

"We know where he is, but he's not the one who wants you." Rude half-repeated.

"I know, it's this Cloud guy. But I want to know how my dad is." I replied. "I need to know if he's alright."

"From our knowledge, he's fine, but that was only from a month or so ago." Rude added, taking the coffee after a moment.

"What happened?" I asked. Rude stared at me from the corner of his purple-tinted sunglasses.

"That information is classified until you meet with Cloud." He continued sternly.

"So, if I meet with this guy, will I know what's been going on with my dad, and this situation that I guess I didn't know about?" I asked.

"If that's how you want to see things." He paused. "If you want to leave, I would gather your things."

After a moment or two of complete silence, I caught a look of complete demand on Rude's face stating that no matter what I had to go.

I dashed up the stairs and grabbed one of my large bags and threw all of things in it. I threw open my desk drawers and piled my many notebooks on mako, materia, and JENOVA. I was fascinated by JENOVA. Supposedly it was the cause of my mothers death. Well, at least the cells of JENOVA were. I knew a lot of the story, but so much that I couldn't think and rush myself.

I landed down in the kitchen again and noticed Rude standing by the door.

"I'm ready?" I said, almost like a question. Rude pushed open the door, to show me a helicopter hovering a few feet off the ground. I jumped up and found myself sitting in a seat next to Elena. I had only met her a few times, but she was so damn cool.

"Good to see you again, Pente." She said, as Rude jumped into the chopper. "We have to pick up Reno from the center of town." Taking control, she turned the craft around and head off toward the center of NibelHeim.

Reno was next to Carolin, he smiled briefly to her, waved and ran under the chopper as Elena released a ladder. "Sorry, mommy dear!" He apologized. "We have to take Pente for a little while!"

"Wow," I said, actually a bit excitedly. "I was expecting Tseng and Rufus to be here too. I mean, after all, I do have three of the five Turks' in my presence."

"You'll have your chance." Reno assured, climbing into the craft. "You're gonna have one hell of a time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

The helicopter slowly landed, the land all around whipping around viciously as Reno and Rude jumped out. "C'mon, kid!" he called as I threw my bag at him.

I jumped down, stumbling a bit at the ten-foot drop. Reno laughed at me, as Rude, politely, handed me my bag.

"At least one of you is nice." I hissed at Reno as Rude muttered into his cool microphone thing. "So, where are we?"

Reno motioned towards a giant hangar sitting right beyond the town. "Welcome to Rocket Town." It was a grimy looking town that probably could've been compared to…a town in Ireland. There were several bars, a weaponry, an inn, and other such things. It smelled a bit strange too. Like…oil…and grease…Hell, I was used to shitty smells.

"We need you to board here until Rufus Shinra arrives." Rude confirmed, as they lead me into town.

"And why do I need to see Rufus?" I asked, shifting my bag on to my back. "Does he want to propose to me?" I joked, faking to swoon and falling into Reno's ever-so-waiting arms. He looked at me with an expression of disgust and amusement. "Haha, I'm joking, dumbass."

He pointed an accusing finger at me. "You refer to my ass a lot. Are you attracted to it or something?" I shivered and walked closer to Rude.

"Ewww, no." I blurted. "Rude, tell him he's wrong!" I left Reno's arms, as he began to poke my sides. I saw Rude smirk amusingly at Reno.

"You're wrong." He said pleased with himself. "After all, she is a lot younger than you. You don't have any right to make any comments referring to your body parts."

"Ah, what d'you know?" Reno teased. "You're eighteen. And, Rude…You're…"

"Big?" he replied as if he was asking a question.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Reno suddenly pulled out a strip of fabric from under his "jacket." He didn't exactly proper pull off the Shinra dress code. It was suits! Okay! Suits! And Reno, he wears hoodies…or like…something close…blazers!

"C'mon, Pente," he said, trying to get me to head over into his direction again. "I'm not going to hurt you." He hid the strip of fabric.

"If you're going to blindfold me, Rude's leading me."

"I hate you, Reno." I grumbled, as Rude lead the blindfolded me into a loud, and very crowded building. "If you're taking me somewhere you know I'm going to hate, I'm going to cut your balls off!"

I was stopped.

"Wow, first my ass…now my balls." He paused. "You must want me really bad."

My leg extended quickly, and I obviously missed.

God damnit! I mean, he must have known that I was going to say something like that, and took advantage of the situation with the fucking blindfold, and moved literally to the side as soon as I aimed to kick him…Damn he's good, he's learned my moves…Fuck.

"C'mon, Pente," he teased, obviously, right in front of me and taunting me and my lack of depth perception. "I know you can do better than that."

Rude coughed, and we came to a stop. I heard a door open, and the sound of two people talking. One, who sounded like a Nibelheim accent, and the other…well let's use this word: Southern.

"Fer the last time, Spiky, I ain't lettin' some little girl stay in my town!" the man with the Southern voice shouted.

I coughed, hoping to get his attention. "We'll be back later." Reno said. "I looove you, honey!" I reached around to attack him but missed as he left the room.

"Cid, Reno says she might be—" I coughed again and hoped the two men saw me.

I waved and stood in place as I tried to get the blindfold off…Damnit Reno! How tight did you tie this fucking thing! "They like to play games with me."

One of them walked over to me, and began to untie the blindfold. "Are you Pente?" it was the non-Southern sounding one.

"Yep, that's me." I said, as the blindfold fell off and I jumped back, seeing who it was. "Y-You're…_Cloud Strife!_" I covered my mouth and began a mental explosion of fandom.

He stared at me, and his hair really was that "gravity defying spikiness" and what made it even better is that I lived in the same town…But how the _hell_ didn't I even meet him? I'm younger than him!

"I know your father." He said, without even introducing himself…Oh that's mean!

I crossed my arms. "Y'know, I was expecting you to be all…nice." I grumbled. "I didn't know you didn't even go through formalities."

"Roll up your sleeve." He ordered, ignoring my comments. He looked at the man named Cid.

"Do I have to hang around here still?" he asked, heading towards a door that probably lead outside.

"Prepare Shera…Not the person." Cloud said. "We'll be needing it." Cid shouted "HER!" across the room and left…Damn, that man must love his…ship…plane…I don't know.

"Why?" I asked Cloud. "Is my arm important or something?" He didn't answer, and he grabbed the upper part of my sleeve and yanked, revealing a discolored patch of skin that looked like a bruise.

"You still have geostigma." He commented, pulling my sleeve down. He began muttering something about how Reno was an ass…I completely agree with him. "How do you know Reno?" he asked.

"I was left in the care of his mom, so I kind of grew up with him." I said, finding a chair and sitting down. "I'd kind of like some answers, please."

Cloud sighed and knocked on the table nearby a few times. "Vincent, you can come in now."

The door that Cid had walked out, opened again…revealing, "Dad?" I asked, remembering this man from all the dreams I had had.

The man nodded slightly, a minor grin on his face. "It's been twenty-three years too many."

I looked at Cloud, who was thoughtlessly leaning back in his chair, letting it tip back and forth. Clearly, he had seemed to stop caring. "I'm eighteen…I think you might have the wrong person."

Vincent…or Dad I guess shook his head. "I'm afraid I have far too many questions to answer now, and quite a bit of explaining to do myself." He headed for the door again. "Just think of it as a matter of suspended animation." And he exited.

"That was your dad, kid." Cloud said. "Care to explain how he's only twenty-nine and you're eighteen?"

"He was eleven when I was conceived?" I responded as in a question. Cloud laughed dryly.

"You're terrible at taking hints." He mused. "He said, suspended animation. When he joined us, we had to fight his _demons_ and free him from a coffin in which he was stored…and where he didn't age." He rose from the chair and leaned against the wall, in between two windows in which the light was peeking through the curtains. "Vince claims that you, as a baby were put into a coffin for a few years…And why, we don't know. The only ones with the actual answers are dead."

"But, I keep having these dreams about him, leaving me, when I was little." I said. Cloud shook his head.

"Those probably aren't yours. It might be someone else's." Cloud went on. "I want to know why, and how you have geostigma." I started to answer. "When Reno tells me you're forbidden near materia and anything infused with any sort of mako."

I bit my lip. "I sneak into the old mansion." Cloud let out an amused laugh.

"Of all places…" he laughed, heading to the door. "By the way, Reno lied to you. You're not here to meet with Rufus. He knows you have a crush on him, so go smack the ass and tell him to get _his_ ass back in the chopper."

How the hell did he know that! Damnit, Reno! I'm gonna fucking kill you! Who else knows! I told you to keep that a secret!

I was left in the room and I pushed open the door, actually smacking Rude in the face. Jesus, not again, I'm always smacking the poor guy.

"Smooooth," Reno laughed, drawing out the 'oo' sound. Rude stepped out from behind the door, and discarded a pair of sunglasses…which I must have broken, and put on a new pair.

I glared at Reno. "You told _Cloud Strife_!" I shouted, smacking Reno across the face. He rubbed the spot and pouted.

"Told him what?" Reno asked, pretending to seem oblivious. "I didn't—"

I grabbed him by the collar, "_About Rufus Shinra_!" I hissed. "Why the _hell_ did you have to tell him!"

"I didn't tell Cloud anything except for your geostigma!" Reno shouted, as the three of us started to leave the bar.

"_What_ the _hell_ is _geostigma_?" I asked. We stopped as we left the bar. Reno grabbed my sleeve and grabbed that bruise looking section, causing me to cringe. "But _why_ won't anyone tell me what the hell it is!" Reno dropped my arm and avoided me and kept walking. "Reeeno!"

I looked at Rude. "Would _you_ tell me?" I asked. Rude coughed, and sadly shook his head as he followed Reno to the chopper.

Those two should stop lying to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, So, I'm super excited for Dirge of Cerberus coming out on the 17th, so you can either expect loads and loads of chapters of this, or me not writing for a while, while I play the game. Haha, so, just be prepared!

Chapter Three:

I sat, nearly pressed against the window of the chopper, my head resting in my hands as the craft followed what seemed to me to be a giant, flying _boat_.

That man was _too young_ to be my dad.

_Twenty-three years?_

_I'm only eighteen…_

_Could I really be older?_

_No, I can't be…I'm too immature to be older._

_But then again…I do have a pretty screwy life…_

**Seven Years Prior…**

_"I'm sure she'll be _fine_ in your company, Professor Hojo…just please, I know my son is in training as of now, don't let her spend _too_ much time with him." Carolin said as she dropped me off at what appeared to be a science lab…I remember not understanding why I was dropped at a Shinra facility when I wasn't allowed to have contact with them…except for Reno._

_"You're Pente, aren't you?" a man with an insidious appearance, and sleek black hair tied into a ponytail, asked, attempting to look friendly with a smile of sharp, white teeth._

"_Carolin says I shouldn't be in places like this." I said with the annoying, rude whine of a preteen. "I'm in a Shinra lab."_

"_That you are." The man said. "I'm Professor Hojo, it's nice to meet you."_

"_Flattered." I said, trying not to sound sarcastic, as we passed several people in lab coats. "And _why_ do I need to be here?_"

"_Carolin, your guardian, believes that you should have a series of tests performed to check up on your current state." The Professor explained. "Nothing serious, just a little more than your routine checkup."_

"_But why did we have to come all the way to Midgar for it?" I asked, allowing my rudeness and annoyance become noticeable. "I had a doctor back in Nibelheim."_

"_It's just a procedure that needs to be performed to anyone who has been exposed to mako energy at an early age." He said, seeming to realize he let something important slip._

"_So is _that_ why I'm not allowed—" Professor Hojo stopped me and opened a door and brought me into a hopeless attempt in making a doctors office look friendly._

"_Trust me, this isn't anything serious, it's the same routine I performed on your brother."_

_**Reality**_

_Brother…brother?_

_**BROTHER**!_

"Rude," I said, catching his attention, because I was too mad to talk to Reno. The large man looked at me through his purple tinted shades, as he took a sip from a Styrofoam coffee cup. "Rude, I have a brother."

Fortunately, Reno had really good control over the chopper, seeing that Rude jumped a bit, spitting out a swig of coffee over the windshield.

"Damnit…" Reno hissed. "Thanks a lot, _Cloud_! Now she remembers!" He grabbed the controls of the chopper tighter and sped up to the giant flying boat, and requested entrance.

"I have a brother!" I shouted, running up to Vincent, who I'm skeptical to believe is my dad. "Why didn't I ever meet him! Who the hell is he! How old is he! Jesus, why the hell didn't Carolin tell me!"

"Because you would've tried to kill him if you knew his story." Cloud interrupted, answering for Vincent. "Your _dad_ can't answer some of these questions until I answer them first."

" Oh, like I would've killed my _brother_!" I snapped. "I've been looking for my real family for _years_!"

"Well, now that you think about it," Reno added. "She has more like…well, a lot of brothers…and sisters too. Damn, I wonder if she has any _hot_ ones."

I swung a kick at Reno. "Jesus, _fucking_ Christ!" I shouted. "What the fuck is going on! Who's my brother? What the hell is this _geostigma_? What do you mean about 'a lot of brothers?' Mother, _fucker_!"

"Holy crap! Someone with a mouth worse than Barrett or Cid!" There was a balcony over the large, open sort of alcove we were in, and a girl with short, dark cropped hair was standing on it looking down. "Cloud, lemme talk to her, I think someone needs some girl talk!"

"Yuffie, leave us alone—"

"Don't tell me that it's mantalk, again!" she shouted. "Elena's down there!" The girl stepped back a bit and ran, jumping off the balcony.

"YUFFIE!" Reno greeted walking up to her, arms outspread. "How're my favorite little material thief!"

She smacked Reno to the side and walked past him, and up to me. Yuffie and me had to be the same age. "You're the girl that—"

"Yuffie, no." Cloud said, starting to shoo her away. Yuffie stood her ground and grabbed me by the arm, causing me to cringe.

"Cloud, I'm not backing out on this one!" she shouted, "I was just as involved in that fight with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz as the rest of you were!"

"No you weren't!" Reno shouted to her from across the room. "You didn't get your ass kicked for hours on end!"

"I like that you're offering help," I winced. "But could you let go of my arm?" Yuffie grinned and let go of my arm, as that bruise looking spot throbbed with pain.

She let out a bit of a surprised shout. "She has geostigma! I thought that everyone was cured!"

"Apparently not, Yuf!" Reno called, seeming aggravated with her. "I see this girl every day, I _live with her_!"

Cloud looked at both of us with a seemingly shocked expression. "_You live together!_" he shouted.

"Calm down, Cloud," Vincent said. "Reno's mother is her legal guardian."

"Does that mean you're related?" Yuffie asked.

"No." it was in unison, the sound coming from both me and Reno at once, leaving a single sound.

Rude and Elena who were standing a few feet away from us, seemed to try to cover their laughing.

I could easily hear Elena mention something to Rude about how Reno and I would make a good couple.

"Vincent, stay here with Pente, I need to make sure Cid's on the right track." Cloud said, acting all uptight and heading up a staircase and through a door on the balcony.

"So, Vincey," Reno said, acting irritating by adding an "ee" sound to his name. "How's it to see your kid, again?"

"I wasn't expecting her hair to be such a _normal_ color." He observed. "But, it still has some of the same shine."

I looked at Yuffie. "Vincent…he's really my dad, huh?" I asked, nudging her.

"Well, that's what Cloud said." She answered. "He said something about Kadaj talking about 'Sister.'"

"And why me?" I asked. Yuffie shrugged.

"Cloud won't say, Vincent won't either. He seems to kind of go all, 'Emo Man' when we asked him." She said.

I giggled at the phrase Emo Man.

"So, then…" I groaned and started for the stairs. "I'm askin' him!"

I heard Reno yell "Crap" really loudly as he ran after me. "Pente! C'mon, you gotta stay here!" he shouted.

"_RENO SHUT UP!_" I shouted, opening the door and stopping in my tracks. "Cloud…what do you mean by 'Sister?'

He was looking out a giant open window that showed a scenic view of the world below us. "Sephiroth…" he muttered, as I felt a strange sensation build up inside me.  
"Who?" I asked, knowing the name was extremely familiar, I couldn't place from where though.

"Sephiroth." Cloud said again. "You're lucky. You've never met him." He was leaning against the side of the giant window at a spot where it curved. "Vincent told me that Professor Hojo didn't want you exposed to him…"

"Professor Hojo was my pediatrician." I corrected him, seeing Cloud look at me with gleaming mako eyes.

"That's probably what you were told." He said. "He was a doctor, but not a pediatrician."

"What's this _Sephiroth_ have to do with me?" I asked, standing just a few feet behind him. "It's not like—"

"Tell her Vincent." Cloud said, as I turned around to see him standing just inches from me, red eyes looking empty and emotionless.

"Have you ever heard of the possibility for twins having different fathers?" he asked. "That's your case. Half twins, perhaps, two different fathers—"

"My mother was a whore!" I shouted, giving up, seeing Vincent send me what I thought was a death glare.

"No, she was part of an experiment with JENOVA cells." He corrected. "And part of that experiment was to impregnate her." He went on, explaining about how he and my mother were in a very passionate, sexual relationship, and how Professor Hojo was only slightly informed, but yet succeeded in planting a second child in my mother, literally days before my mom became aware she was pregnant with me.

I had two dads…and one mom…And I had a twin brother out there somewhere, who was somehow five years older than I was.

"Sooo…this _Sepharoast—"_

"_Sephiroth._" Cloud and Vincent corrected.

"Right, Sephiroth, he's my…_brother_?" I asked, noticing Cloud was growing more and more annoyed with me.

"You share JENOVA cells with him." Cloud said. "Technically, the two of us are the last real links to him. Sephiroth had replicas made of him, clones if you want to call them that, but from our knowledge, we've disposed of them all. Even JENOVA _herself_."

"But, explain to me how I'm_ younger_ than my _younger twin_?" I asked. "By five years."

"Professor Hojo was a sick man." Vincent hissed. "He believed that you were going to interfere with Sephiroths development." Vincent crossed his arms, a slightly clinking noise when his hand touched his long, golden replacement. "He took you, as just an infant, and imprisoned you in one of those…_tombs_. When the time was right, he released you, and placed you in the care of a childhood friend of mine—"

"Carolin was your friend!" I shouted. "She'd rather eat me alive than raise me!"

Cloud laughed and mentioned something about the town being filled with actors.

"I see he ignored my request then…" Vincent sighed, running the clawed hand through his hair.

"What about my memory?" Vincent smiled.

"I know what you're talking about." He said. "I believe it was a dream we shared while we were both encased in those coffins. I was imprisoned in one for many years. That's how I can explain being your father. As for the memory, it's false, trust me on that, they were nothing more than an image placed in your mind by the technology of Shinra."

"We need to get you to Midgar." Cloud said, leaving his position of leaning on the glass and heading towards the door. "Tifa's got a room set up for you and Reno—"

"WHAT!" I shouted, following him out the door. "Why do I have to share a room with Reno!"

I stopped seeing Reno standing in my way. "Cloud told me that there's only one bed." He said, quirkily raising and lowering his eyebrows.  
"Then you're sleeping on the floor." I grumbled, pushing past him, as he grabbed me by the hand.

"Pente," he said, looking at me with a smile. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Thanks, Ren," I muttered as I started up towards another flight of stairs as Reno walked next to me. "I'm just…AAAARH!" I grabbed my hair by the roots and slammed my head into Reno's shoulder. "I'm so confused! Why the hell couldn't I have had a _normal_ life!"

Reno laughed and jokingly put his arm around my shoulders. "Pente, _what is normal _anyways?" he asked. "Lookit me, my hair is naturally this color! Rude…_he's in love with his fricken' sunglasses_! Cloud! How the _hell_ did he get his hair to stay like that! Yuffie's a **_NINJA_**!"

I smiled. "Alright, alright…I get it." I laughed, as I grabbed the doorknob of my temporary room.  
"See, things aren't _all_ bad." He said, as I opened the door, "But they…might get worse…." He backed up a bit, and I looked in to the room.

It was red, with a heard shaped bed, dim lights and a hot tub in the corner. I looked at Reno who was starting to back away more.

Somewhere on the ship…Cloud was laughing.


End file.
